


Campfire Loving

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>story of sex, lust, outdoor adventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Loving

Jordan sat staring at the fire and listened to the sounds surrounding him as he sipped on his morning cup of tea. The sun had just barely risen and the mist from the night's rain hung under the trees giving everything a mystic feeling to it. This was his special place; the place that each person needs to get away to in order to keep their sanity from all the hustle and bustle of the day-to-day stressors. Jordan had found this place several years before on a backpacking trip into the Porcupine Mountains of Upper Michigan. Located along the Big Carp River the clearing wasn't accessible by the normal trail but only by hiking along the river's edge which was why Jordan loved it so much. The clearing itself was only about 20-feet across but was near a small waterfall and had an elevated area of sand that was perfect for pitching a tent. That was why Jordan had returned here every year since finding it and why he was here now. At 23 years old, Jordan had been one of those boy-geniuses that had leaped into the software programming field in the 1980's and 90's. Within 5 years he had opened his own programming and consulting company and was making more than a comfortable living on what he was doing. Then he had met "the one" and after a whirlwind courtship had gotten married. Now at 41, everything was changing. The past year had been exceptionally hard for Jordan. The economy had gone soft and his business had suffered a decrease of almost 20% in orders; his wife had decided that she didn't want to live with the changes in their lifestyle and had filed for a divorce. The financial settlement had been costly but at least Jordan had been able to save the company. Almost immediately his ex- was seen by friends around town with another man. It wasn't until just before leaving for this trip that his suspicions had been confirmed and he obtained proof that she had been having an affair with the man prior to their divorce. Not that it mattered any more but she was also telling friends that she was pregnant with the man's child. A child ... that had been the one thing that Jordan had hoped for most but she had continuously put off "until everything gets settled." Now sitting at the campfire he slowly let it all fade away; there were more immediate things that needed to get done. Putting his cup of tea down, Jordan rose and walked to his tent. The rainstorm the night before had been heavy and he knew that while it had not gotten into the tent the humidity would have made his sleeping-bag damp so it would need to be hung out to dry and air in the sun. He also had to collect more wood for the fire and plan which meals he wanted to rehydrate for the day. But first, he needed to get washed up. Reaching inside the tent, Jordan grabbed his towel and other things before heading to the river. This late in the year the water was usually low and the sun heated it to just the right temperature for a "wilderness bath." Today was different though. The rain from the night before had caused the river to rise and the water cascaded over the waterfall where Jordan usual washed forcing him to move to the opposite end of the pond where some small pools were located. Kneeling by one of the pools he began to wash but kept having the feeling that he was being watched. Several times Jordan thought he had heard something but the sound of the waterfall and the wind blowing through the trees had made it impossible to determine where the sound had come from. It wasn't until he stood and was about to remove his pants that he heard the voice coming from under the waterfall. "Excuse me! I'm not quite sure you want to do that right now." Jordan quickly turned and fastened his pants as she slowly emerged from under the falls. Dark brown hair cascaded down along the sides of face while vivid blue-green eyes looked directly at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you but I didn't want both of us to become embarrassed before we met, especially since I'm in a rather compromised position already." Turning back towards her, Jordan noticed that she was still in the water up to her neck. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're talking about." She remained silent for a few seconds before asking, "Do you by chance have another one of those?" as she pointed to his towel. "Actually I don't but you can use this one," as he moved to give to her. "NO!! Please stay where you are. I'm ... mmmm ... well you see I don't have any clothes on. Why don't you put it on the ground over there?" she said as she pointed to a neutral spot on the ground between them. "Ahhhhh, I understand. A little bit of skinny-dipping to start the day," he said jokingly. "Not really," she started, "but I'll tell you all about it after I get out of here, the water is getting rather cold." "Ok, but instead of me putting the towel down where it will get wet and dirty why don't we do it this way?" he said as he turned his back towards her and stretched the towel open behind himself like a shield. "I promise not to look." True to his word he didn't turn when he heard the water dripping on the rocks behind him as she exited the pool and took his towel. "You can turn around now." Jordan turned and stretched out his hand. "I guess we should introduce ourselves under the circumstances. My name is Jordan." "My name is Amanda," she replied as she took his hand while holding the towel closed with the other. "Thanks for letting me borrow your towel." "Hey, no problem. I always wanted to save a damsel in distress," he said as he began to laugh. Smiling, she replied. "You have no idea just how right you are." "Really? What's wrong?" "I got into camp late last night just as the storm hit and I guess I must have put things up wrong because I was in such a hurry, now most of my equipment and all of my clothing are soaked. The only things still dry are my food and a pair of boots." "You've got to be kidding." "I wish I were. That's why I was down here. When I woke up this morning I tried to start a fire but my matches were wet so I just figured I'd come down here and sit in the water until I warmed up a bit. I was just getting into the water when I heard you coming through the woods so I hid under the falls." "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know anyone was here," Jordan replied as his eyes took in the beauty of the woman standing before him. Suddenly a breeze came through the woods and Amanda gave a quick shiver. "I'm truly sorry. Where are my manners? Would you care to come up to my camp? I can make you a cup of something warm and maybe find some clothes for you to put on until yours are dry." Amanda stood there for a moment quickly running through her options; which were very limited ... come to this stranger's camp and get warmed up or return to her cold, wet camp and ... and what? No clothes, no fire; that settled it. "I'd love to see your camp." Jordan quickly led the way and immediately moved some of his supplies from the log he had placed next to the fire so Amanda had a place to sit down. "Please sit down." "Thank you." "So what's your preference; I have tea or hot chocolate?" "Tea sounds absolutely fantastic right now." Jordan quickly built up the fire and put the pot with water next to it to heat. "Ok, now how about we see if I have anything we can get you dressed in?" Amanda sat there as Jordan rummaged through his tent and began to pull out fresh clothing, occasionally talking to himself as he attempted to figure out what might fit her. Finally he returned with a T-shirt, boxer shorts, a hooded sweater, wool pants and a military-style web belt to hold them up. "I'm sorry about the boxers but I don't think you want the wool rubbing against, ummm ... well anyway you'll probably have to roll up the sleeves on the sweater but it will definitely get you warm." Amanda rose and looked around for a place to change. "Wait just a second. I can give you a little privacy." Jordan quickly walked back to his tent and pulled out his sleeping bag and some rope. Tying the rope to two trees he opened the sleeping bag and draped it over the rope. "Hope that is ok?" Amanda smiled and walked around behind the sleeping bag. "This is fine. A lot better than I could have done under the circumstances," she said as she hung the towel over the rope. For the briefest moment Jordan saw the tops of Amanda's breasts before turning away, thinking "God, are you ever acting like a jerk. You're behaving like a school kid that has never seen a woman before." "Ok, you can turn around now," Amanda said as she walked out from behind the sleeping bag. The pants were rolled up at least four times revealing a pair of small, delicate feet with red toenail polish and the sweater hung down almost to knees. She had rolled the sleeves up but one had already come down and hung like a wet noodle as she lifted her hand. "Don't you dare laugh," She said barely able to hold it in herself. "I wouldn't think of it," Jordan replied in his most business-type voice as he covered his mouth to hide the smile covering his face. "Liar," she said as she began to laugh. "Yep, guess I am," and suddenly they were both laughing. Sitting down, Jordan mixed their tea and handed a cup to Amanda. "Be careful, it's pretty hot." "Right now, I think I need something hot," she said as a slight blush covered her face. Jordan acted as if he'd missed the possible second meaning behind the words and drank his own tea. "Ok, so the first thing we need to do when we're done here is go over to your camp and see just how bad it is and what can be done about it. Agreed?" "Sounds good to me," Amanda responded. Just like Jordan, she'd recently had a relationship end but in her case it was simply because the guy always wanted her to make the decisions. Now having this stranger asking her about what they should do felt pretty good. Peering at Jordan over the cup of tea she somehow knew she could trust this man and that he'd take care of her and everything else that needed to be taken care of. All too soon they had finished their tea and were hiking towards Amanda's camp. Amanda was in the lead with Jordan following but he soon realized where they were heading and why she had gotten into trouble during the storm. As they stepped into the clearing Jordan saw Amanda's tent partially up a hill at the far end on a small cleared area. From all indications it should have been fine, but Jordan had camped on this same site previously and knew what happened. Though not clearly visible the cleared area was actually a small bowl that quickly filled with water that ran down from the hill above when it rained. Reaching the camp Jordan took a quick assessment and recognized how much of a job they had ahead of them. Amanda's tent ropes had pulled loose and her tent had partially collapsed into the bowl with her sleeping bag and clothes inside of it. Fortunately, she had hung her food from a tree branch and so it was well above any animals and in this case protected from the water. Turning and looking at the area around them, Jordan realize that there wasn't enough room or sun light to do the job that needed to be done and told Amanda. "We're going to have to move all of your gear down to my site so we can hang it and get it dry. You don't happen to have any more rope do you?" Amanda pointed to her backpack inside the tent; a smile forming on her face. "I've got plenty ... in there." Groaning playfully Jordan replied, "Well who would even have thought of putting the rope in their backpack," before reaching in and pulling out the pack. The rest of the day and most of the afternoon was spent moving equipment from Amanda's site to Jordan's and then hanging it to dry. Everywhere they looked something was hanging; Amanda's tent was on the rope between two trees and her sleeping bag was hanging in the trees next to that, her clothing was draped over various logs and her panties and bra were hanging in the tree branches. Seeing them hanging there, blowing in the breeze, suddenly stirred desires deep inside of Jordan. Fortunately, it was getting dark and he was able to hide the effect by turning his back to Amanda and moving away from the fire to get more wood. But it was too late. Amanda had noticed the effect her hanging clothing was having on Jordan. To make matters worse, or better depending on your point of view, Amanda had been fighting the same desires for hours. In her case it had started almost as soon as she had put on Jordan's clothes; the vague aroma of him lingering on them triggered desires and feelings she had thought she'd gotten rid of after the disaster with her last boyfriend. Then there was the clothes themselves; they fit loosely and moved against her with everything she did, rubbing her nipples until they felt harder and more sensitive than they'd ever been before and his boxers ... well on more than one occasion she'd had to pull them from between her labia as they rubbed her clit. Jordan soon returned with a load of wood and the desires were pushed to the back of their minds as they busied themselves with making dinner. Afterwards they began to check Amanda's belongings and soon her tent was up and her clothes were packed back inside of her backpack, but her sleeping bag was still wet at the bottom and there was no way from them to dry it any further that night. They both sat around the fire trying to think of a way to get around the inevitable until Jordan finally stood up and looked at Amanda. "I don't know about you but it seems the only thing to do is have you sleep in my tent tonight and I'll sleep out here by the fire." "No way! I'm not taking your sleeping bag and letting you out here. Either we both sleep in the tent or we both sleep out here!" Jordan thought about it for a few moments before replying. "Ok, the tent it is then. I'll get your sleeping pad and put it in the tent." "Sounds good to me," Amanda replied. After finishing Jordan returned to the fire and the two of them spent the rest of the evening talking and both were surprised at how much they had in common. Finally, Amanda stood and looked at Jordan, "I don't know about you but I'm bushed from everything that has happened today so I'm going to sleep." Jordan nodded and replied, "I'll just bank up the fire and give you a chance to get settled then I'll come in." Amanda turned and walked to the tent without another word, but once inside she knew without a doubt what she wanted and just how she was going to get it. Quickly unzipping Jordan's sleeping bag she opened it to make it a pseudo-cover over both sleeping pads. Then taking off his sweater and pants she laid them on the sleeping pad so she wouldn't be laying on the nylon. She had just barely finished when Jordan called from outside. "Can I come in?" "Yep, all ready." Jordan kneeled down and looked into the tent, instantly giving Amanda a look of surprise. "What's up with the sleeping bag?" "Well, it's probably going to get cold tonight so I figured we could use it as a blanket for both of us." Jordan crawled into the tent trying to hide the fact that he was getting hard again at the idea of sleeping under the sleeping bag with to her and quickly rolled onto his side. Amanda whispered, "Don't you think you should take off some of your clothes? You're going to land up sweating and then getting cold like that." Jordan reluctantly removed his shirt and pants without rolling over and put them on the pad beneath him. "Good Night," he said. "Good Night." Jordan fell asleep quickly and it seemed like only minutes before he woke up yet he could tell from the shadows from the fire that it had been several hours. Suddenly he knew what had woken him up. At some time during his sleep he had rolled over and was "spooning" with Amanda but even more his hard cock had escaped from his boxers and was now nestled snuggly between Amanda's legs rubbing against her labia. But? ... Then Jordan realized that Amanda was naked as she lay next to him slowly he tried to pull back ... "Don't take it away," Amanda whispered. "It feels so good. I've been thinking about this for most of the day." Teasingly she continued as she rubbed herself back against him, "I really hate to ask you for anymore help after all you've done for me today but would you mind ...?" Before Jordan could reply she reached between her legs and spread her labia as she pushed back against him; his cock head sliding easily into her aroused pussy. "Yessssssssssssss. Mmmmmmmmm, that feels so good." Reaching around behind her she grabbed Jordan's hand guiding it to her breast and hardened nipple. "Please play with them. Squeeze them and pull on the nipple. Yesssss, just like that. God, this is getting me so turned on," she said as she continued to move back and forth taking more of Jordan's cock inside of her with each stroke. "It may sound funny but I've always wondered what it would be like to make love to a stranger in the woods and tonight I want to make it a reality ... with you." A groan escaped Jordan's lips as he drove his cock deep inside Amanda's pussy. The tent quickly filled with the heady aroma of sex as their pace increased. "Yes, baby. That's it. Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Your cock feels so big and hard. Push it deep in me. Fill me with your cock." Amanda knew she had never felt so turned on and wanton in her life, and she knew there was only one way for this to end. Reaching back behind her she grabbed Jordan's ass as she pounded back against him harder and faster. "Fuck me, Jordan. Fuck me hard and fill my pussy with your cum. I want to feel it splashing all over inside of me. Please, do it now. Fill me with your cum ... now ... now ... yes ... ssssssss ... OH FUCK! I'M CUMMMMMMIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!" Pumping harder and faster, Jordan continued to drive his cock deep into Amanda as strand after strand of his cum sprayed the inside of her pussy. Finally there was nothing left, but even then he stayed buried deep inside of her as he felt her body quivering and shaking through a series of what she later told him were micro-orgasms. Gently, he pulled the sleeping bag back up over the top of them. He knew there would be a lot to talk about in the morning, but for now he just wanted to feel Amanda in his arms as they fell back to sleep. Slowly the sights and sounds of morning filled the tent. Jordan awoke and found Amanda cuddled next to him with her head on his arm and one breast laying on his chest. Without even thinking about it he gently reached down and began to lightly fondle it. "36C." "What?" "I said they're 36C. Most guys want to know." "Oh. And what about this?" Jordan asked as he slid his hand to her waist. "26." "... and this?" He asked again as his hand slid lower to her hips. "35." "Hmmmm, nice." "And what about this?" Amanda asked as she wrapped her hand around Jordan's deflated cock. "I'm not sure. I've never measured it, but I can guarantee it will get bigger if you keep doing that." Amanda hesitated. "Before we do that I think we need to talk." Playing naive, Jordan replied. "About what?" "You know about what ... about last night." "Oh, that." "Yes, THAT. I need to apologize. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the whole 'Knight-in-shining-armour" thing or maybe it was just the fact that we're out here in the middle of nowhere. I don't know. But I shouldn't have taken advantage of you the way I did." "Hey, I don't remember crying rape or anything last night. I enjoyed it just as much as you did." "I know it was fun and all but I need to be honest with you about a few things, Jordan. Though I don't look it I'm a few years older than you and my 'biological clock' is ticking. I've always wanted kids in my life that was one of the biggest problems with my ex-boyfriend. He used to say we should wait until everything got settled. Well, it didn't which is one of the reasons we broke up.


End file.
